


I've Got A Piece of Your Heart (I Want The Whole Damn Thing)

by Lukey_Lashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Dogs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hospitalization, M/M, Medication, Mentions of Sex, Not Beta Read, Someone gets stabbed, it's the main focus of the plot, no one dies, tw: stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukey_Lashton/pseuds/Lukey_Lashton
Summary: Someone has been watching Luke for a while now, and it's keeping him from living.





	I've Got A Piece of Your Heart (I Want The Whole Damn Thing)

**Author's Note:**

> TW: STALKING. I'm not kidding if stalking is one of your triggers don't read this. Besides that enjoy! Title is from Piece of Your Heart by Mayday Parade

There’s someone following Luke. He swears he’s seen the old man with thinning white hair and striped scarf at least twelve times. The tall blond sees him walking down the street towards him and he clenches Calum’s hand. The older man glances at him while Luke’s breathing speeds up. The old man knocks into Luke’s shoulder and Luke leans into Calum instinctively. “You should be more careful.” The old man smiles, his lips twisting into a vicious grin. With that he drifts off like a ghost. 

Luke stops in the middle of the sidewalk, pulling Calum to a stop. “We have to go home, Calum I wanna go home.” Tears prick in Luke’s eyes, his breath catching, the place the old man brushed against him burns. 

“Okay, okay, we’re going home. Don’t cry, you’re gonna be okay.” Calum turns around and wraps his arm around Luke’s waist. He walks them back to their apartment, swiping their card and taking the elevator up and leading Luke into their apartment. As soon as they’re alone Calum speaks up. “What’s wrong angel?”

“It was him Calum, it was that guy who's been following me. I’m so scared Calum.” Luke has tears falling from his eyes and Calum’s heart aches. He pulls Luke to his chest and lets the blond sob. 

He rubs the youngest’s back and coos in his ear until he’s only crying softly with hot, shaking breath. “Luke, angel, we’ve submitted a description of him to security, he’s not going to hurt you.” Luke lets out a breath, his whole body shaking into Calum’s strong chest. “Oh babe, it’s going to be alright.” Calum rocks him back and forth until Luke’s eyes are fluttering closed. 

The tattooed man lifts his boyfriend into his arms and takes him to their bedroom. Petunia lumbers after them, her nails clicking against the wood. He sets Luke on their bed and crawls behind him, bringing Luke into the curve of his body and kissing the nape of his neck. “It’ll be okay Lu, I promise.” 

X0X

Luke wakes up in the middle of the night screaming. Calum startles awake next to him and watches Luke put his head between his knees. Luke breathes shakily and his body trembles. “Angel, it’s okay, just breathe.” He rests his hands on Luke’s back and breathes in and out so Luke will match his breathing. 

“There was so much  _ blood _ .” Luke almost starts crying again but Calum grabs him and pulls his back to his chest. “He was… he was just smiling at me and then… and then there was blood flooding the apartment.” Calum runs a hand through the long blond curls and hooks his chin over the broad shoulders. 

“Would you like to come with me and make sure everything is locked again?” Luke takes a deep breath and nods. Calum helps Luke up, holding his shaking hand and stroking the back of his it. Duke and Petunia follow them through their apartment and it makes Calum smile slightly. Luke unlocks then relocks the door, then he walks to their windows and make sure they’re locked despite being ten stories up. 

It takes a few minutes after that but Calum coaxes Luke back to bed, holding him firmly against his chest. He turns on their television and just lets it play for some more noise. “Do you think you can fall back asleep angel?” Luke shakes his head numbly and Calum presses a soft kiss to the top of his head. “That’s okay, I’ll stay up with you.” 

Luke stays awake the rest of the night, Calum’s arms doing nothing to quell the petrifying fear that grips his chest. 

X0X

Calum is out writing late one night and the dogs are whining to be let out. Luke is laying on the couch, blanket pulled up to his chest as he stares at the door. He knows he can’t wait until Calum comes home to let the dogs out but the thought of going outside on his own is terrifying. 

Duke finally gets impatient with Luke’s anxiety and starts barking incessantly at him. Luke gets up and puts his shoes on, hooking the dogs up to their leashes and taking the elevator down. His body shakes while Petunia and Duke look for a place to go to the bathroom, every noise makes his head jerk and his heart race. “What cute dogs,” Luke’s breath catches and he whirls around. He’s petting Petunia, he’s petting  _ Petunia _ . Luke wants to grab both of his dogs and run far, far away. “How old is she?” He stands, adjusting his blue and white scarf as he does. Luke wants to speak but no words come out, his heart is beating so fast that it hurts. 

The man goes to move closer and Luke reels backwards, he practically runs up the stairs to swipe his card to enter his building, slamming the door closed once his dogs are in. Luke looks out the window and sees the man turn to meet his gaze before walking back down the street. Luke rushes into the elevator, his heart still pounding.

When he gets back inside Luke locks the door once, and then relocks it. He spreads newspapers on the floor and grabs a knife from the kitchen. Luke sits in his bed with the sharp utensil clasped tightly between his hands. His body shakes violently, the knife wobbling in his grip. 

When Calum enters their apartment Luke freezes in fear. The Maori man is perplexed by the newspapers on the floor and calls for his boyfriend. He walks into their bedroom and slowly approaches the petrified blond. “Hey angel, can you hand me the knife? There we go, I’ll put this back where it belongs.” Calum disappears for a moment and Luke lets out a pathetic little cry. “Luke, no it’s okay baby, I’m right here, I’m right here.” Luke holds onto Calum’s shirt with a vice-like grip. Luke hiccups and cries, burying his face in Calum’s neck. 

“He… he touched Petunia. My dog, my  _ dog _ Calum.” Luke’s hands turn into fists and his voice turns cold. 

“I’m so sorry he touched Petunia. How about we give her a bath and then it’s like he never touched her?” Luke nods softly and stands up, calling Petunia over. Calum and Luke wash her with flowery smelling dog shampoo and Luke makes a boomerang of her shaking off water in the tub. Calum dries Petunia with a fluffy towel while Luke sits on the floor of the bathroom quietly. 

The elder watches the blond sneak back off to bed and decides to clean up for him. He knows Luke won’t sleep tonight. 

X0X

The two men are laying on the couch when Luke’s cell phone starts ringing. Calum grabs it, letting Luke sleep momentarily. “Hello?” There’s a long silence over the line before loud breathing is in Calum’s ear. “Who is this?” He demands, tightening his hold on Luke’s shoulder. The breathing gets quicker for a minute then there’s a hysterical laugh and the line hangs up. 

Calum uses Luke’s thumb to unlock his phone and blocks the number, placing the device back where it belongs. He looks at the man resting on him and gives him a melancholy smile. There are deep bags under his eyes, stress lines decorating his face. Usually, Luke’s stress fades away when he’s asleep but recently it’s been showing more than ever. Calum kisses the top of Luke’s head and lets a grunt when the dogs jump up onto the couch with them. 

A few hours later Luke stirs and in his sleep filled haze all the stress falls away. He smiles at Calum and stretches his arms up, kissing him with a happy sigh. Calum turns Luke so he can kiss him deeper. They make out for a while until Luke’s phone rings. “Don’t answer it,” Calum mumbles into Luke’s mouth. 

“What if it’s important?” Luke pulls away from Calum’s illustrious lips and picks up the phone. “Hello?” Calum moves his hands to Luke’s waist as the blond listens to the phone. He feels the blond tense and drop his phone. 

Calum picks the phone up and brings it to his ear. “Stop calling this number or else,” Calum hangs up and focuses back on his boyfriend. The stress in back on his face, blue eyes glazed over and body limp. “Angel, it’s okay, we’ll change your number. He won’t be able to call you ever again.” Luke whimpers and Calum sighs, rubbing his pale hips. 

“O-okay,” Luke’s sudden stutter surprises Calum, he thought the youngest lost that years ago. “C-Calum, I’m so s-sc-scared.” Calum puts his hands on Luke’s cheeks, the blond looks lost in his hold. 

Calum has to walk Luke over to their bed and lay him down. He locks their bedroom door and pushes their dresser in front of it. It makes Luke feel a bit safer to have the door blocked now. Calum pulls Luke into his arms and tries to get him to sleep again. 

X0X

“Alright Luke, come on, get up,” Calum pulls the stony faced blond up off the couch. He opens Spotify and starts playing one of his playlists he uses to fall asleep on the tour bus. Calum’s worried that loud music would put his boyfriend on edge. He wraps his hand around Luke’s waist, grabbing his hand and swinging him around. “Do you remember this dance?” 

“Yea, this is the dance we learned for Mali’s wedding.” Luke lets Calum lead, gently twirling them around their living room. It makes Luke smile and he moves his arms so they’re around Calum’s neck. Calum places his other hand on Luke’s waist as well. He pulls Luke close to his body and feels the younger hook his chin over his shoulder. Calum kisses Luke’s cheek and hears him sigh happily. 

“ _ So take me back to Sunnyland, so I can find the light again, _ ” Calum sings softly into Luke’s ear. He feels Luke smile for what seems like the first time in a few months. “Love you my light,” Luke blushes prettily and clings to Calum tighter. 

“I love you my spark,” Calum pulls away and kisses Luke, trying his hardest to give him all the affection he deserves. 

Luke feels Calum pull him closer, the soft music playing around the apartment. Calum is gentle, guiding his tall boyfriend to the couch and having him lay on top of him. Luke takes control of the kiss, happy little sounds escaping his mouth. Calum pulls his hands down to Luke’s ass and massages it. Luke moans into Calum’s mouth and the elder picks him up and takes him to their bedroom. 

X0X

Luke gets a manila envelope with no return address a few days later. He opens it with shaking hands. Pictures slide out onto his lap and Luke gasps. Black and white surveillance like pictures stare up at him. Luke picks one up and gapes at the image. The shot is slightly blurry but a stranger would be able to recognize it’s Calum and Luke. It’s a still of them dancing, arms wrapped around each other and clearly having an intimate moment. He flips to the next one, watching in muted horror as each different shot displays them going to the couch, kissing, Calum’s hands cupping his ass, everything. Luke throws the pictures across the room and stands. He rushes over to the light switch and turns off all the lights. Then, he goes over to each window in their apartment and closes the blinds. Bathed in darkness, Luke locks and then relocks the door, going back to his room and hiding under the covers. Petunia and Duke join him later, cuddling against his side. Luke hold his arms crossed against his chest and sobs, loud and heartbreaking. Petunia whines and noses her way under the covers so she can be closer to Luke. He whimpers and grabs ahold of his dog, crying into her fur. 

It’s a few hours later when Calum returns back home. He flips the lights on and pulls the blinds open, looking around for his boyfriend. His deep brown eyes land on the pictures scattered around their living room. “Luke! Luke where are you?!” He sprints to their bedroom and sighs in relief when he sees the Luke sized lump in their bed. “Angel,” the Maori man peels back the covers and lets out a small breath when he sees the youngest asleep. Petunia and Duke stare up at him while Calum keeps his eyes on Luke. His face is buried into Petunia’s side and soft snores escape his ajar mouth. 

Calum tucks Luke back in, keeping his head uncovered before going back to the living room. He gathers up the pictures and takes them to their office/studio space. Calum powers up the shredder and forces them through, getting immense satisfaction from seeing the pictures destroyed. He returns to his boyfriend and pets the golden locks until he wakes a jump. Luke sits up and darts his head from side to side. His fear-striken crystalline eyes seeing the light up living room. “T-tu-turn off th-the lights!” Luke squeals, pulling the covers up to hide himself so quickly the dogs jump off the bed in distaste. “C-Calum!” Luke cries out, fear causing his voice to shake. 

“Okay, okay, I’m turning off the lights. Do you want the blinds closed too?” Luke nods infinitesimally and Calum retreats to turn the lights back off and closes the blinds. Calum is gentle when he crawls in bed with Luke. “No one can see us Luke, I promise.” The youngest crosses his arms against his chest in an ‘X’ and shudders. Calum watches with sad eyes as Luke’s fists tighten. 

“He… he t-t-took pictures of us. He w-w-wa-watched us have s-s-sex.” Calum can feel Luke’s sadness and fear, he knows not to touch Luke when he crosses his arms like this, no matter how much he wants to. 

“Remember when my nudes leaked angel? I was feeling a bit how you’re feeling now. I felt exposed and ashamed and like I never wanted to show my face in public again. But it’s going to be alright.” Luke whimpers and knocks his fists against his chest. “Do you want me to leave?” 

“No, stay,” Calum stays, close enough that Luke can reach for him if needed, but far enough away to not crowd him. “T-talk to me about s-some-something happy.” 

The Maori man thinks for a moment and speaks up. “So I have this amazing boyfriend named Luke Robert Hemmings. He’s this tall, blue eyed angel who is probably the sweetest person I know. His heart is made of gold and the songs he writes are beautiful and heartbreaking songs. He’s been through so much in his life but it’s made him so,  _ so _ strong. I’m so unbelievably proud of him and how far he’s come. I love his smile, especially when it’s after I’ve told him a dumb joke.

“When I met Luke he was a shy teen with a stutter who posted covers on YouTube. He had a ridiculous fringe and hated my best friend. Now he’s the lead singer in a band, my band, and my best friend is now his best friend too. He doesn’t stutter anymore and has let his hair get long and curly.” Luke’s cheeks are bright red and his arms have fallen to his lap. “I love that I’ve gotten to see him grow up and that he’s let me fall in love with him.” Luke pushes Calum to the bed and presses his lips to Calum’s. His thin lips caress the plump lips with the gentlest of touches. 

“Will you fuck me?” Luke begs prettily against Calum’s lips. Calum holds the hem of Luke’s shirt, lifting it over his head and pulling it away. He takes Luke’s pants off before stripping himself of his clothes. “Can we go under the covers?” 

“Sure angel, whatever makes you comfortable.” Luke climbs under the covers, Calum following him. Calum grabs the lube and slicks his fingers, supporting himself over the blond with one hand. He lightly traces the youngest’s rim, inserting one and stroking his walls. Luke moans, his cock twitching and Calum pops in another finger. He scissors his fingers, stretching Luke open as slowly as he can. “I’m gonna fuck you now, okay?” Calum slicks his dick up, entering Luke gently and letting Luke adjust to him. “I love you Luke.” 

“Love you too,” Luke whimpers as Calum thrusts deeply. Calum is gentle when he fucks Luke, rolling his hips as Luke whines. Calum draws it out, taking slow strokes as he watches his boyfriend. Then he sees Luke’s erection die and the blond beings crying. “Can we stop? Calum!” Calum pulls out and kisses the blond. 

“We’re done, it’s okay. Lukey, it’s alright.” Luke shudders, wiping his eyes. 

“What if he’s watching us? I can’t do it, I can’t-can’t.” Calum lifts Luke into his lap and wipes his eyes. His muscular body wraps Luke up as tight as he can, feeling the younger man shake in fear. 

“Baby, the lights are off and the blinds are closed, no one can see us.” This whole situation reminds him of right after they got together; Luke was so uncomfortable with himself mentally he couldn’t do anything with Calum unless they were in the pitch black and his shirt was on. “Luke it’s okay. Calm down sweetheart, you’re going to have an anxiety attack if you don’t stop crying.” He rubs Luke’s back as the young man cards his hands through Calum’s dark locks. Luke still shakes intermittently as he rests against Calum. 

“I’m sorry,” Luke mutters against Calum’s neck, kissing it in apology. 

“Don’t be, you weren’t comfortable and it is okay to stop.” Luke shakes his head and Calum pulls him away from his neck. “Luke, look at me. It is okay to stop if you are uncomfortable.” Calum makes sure Luke understands before pecking him on the lips, “I’m glad you told me to stop instead of letting it continue.” Luke nods softly and goes back to resting his head on Calum’s shoulder. 

Calum moves them once Luke is sound asleep on his shoulder. Luke is pliant against him, snoring softly as he rests on the older man’s chest. “I love you Luke, it’ll all be okay eventually.” 

X0X

Calum can’t handle this anymore. He’s done with coming home, his safe space, and being faced with darkness. He knows Luke is going through a hard time but so is he and he feels like he can’t talk about it. Calum sits on their couch in complete darkness, petting Duke to try and release some stress. 

Luke shambles in and sits on the couch with a blank look. “Have you eaten today?” Calum looks at Luke’s thinning figure with concern. 

“No,” Luke shivers and Calum wraps a blanket around his shoulders. 

“You need to eat babe, if you don’t I’m taking you to the hospital.” Luke bristles and turns away from Calum. “Luke, don’t think I’m not serious. I will get you admitted to the hospital if you don’t start eating.” 

“I didn’t admit you to the psych ward when you couldn’t get out of bed for a week!” Luke stands up and Duke jumps off the couch. Calum stands as well, crossing his arms in indignation. 

“I was switching antidepressants Luke, I had to go off my current medication and it made me depressed! You are choosing not to eat and go outside or live like a functioning human!” Calum stares down Luke who flushes in anger. “Look at yourself, do you seriously think you are living your best life?!” 

“I can’t live my best life when I have a fucking stalker! I can’t go anywhere without having a panic attack because I think I’m being followed! You have no idea what I’m going through!!” Luke pulls into himself, his blue eyes shining with hurt and anger. 

“I have no idea what you’re going through? Luke we live in the same apartment. Do you think it doesn’t affect me when I come home and you’ve locked yourself in our room? That it feels like I haven’t seen the sun in weeks and our apartment is covered in dust!” 

“If you think that I’m opening the blinds you’re dead wrong! I don’t want more pictures of us having sex getting sent to me or anyone else!” Luke turns around, trying to end the argument there, he crosses his arms in an ‘X’ and fists his hands. 

“Keeping the blinds closed doesn’t prevent you from eating Luke, you can order food or go grocery shopping!” Calum grabs Luke’s shoulders and turns him around. Luke squeals and ducks back, pounding his fists against his chest. “Luke, don’t do this now.” Calum’s voice strains as Luke shakes his fists. He reaches for the blond and Luke backs up so fast he falls onto his back. 

“Don’t touch me! Don’t touch me,” he begs. Calum sits on the couch and covers his face with his hands. 

“We’re going to the hospital right now,” Calum stands and grabs his car keys. 

“I’m not going to the hospital Calum, he could find me there.” 

“Your anxiety is out of control Luke… have you been taking your medication?” 

“I ran out of medication last month.” Luke’s still on the ground shaking. 

“Luke! First, I’m refilling your prescription, then I’m calling your psychiatrist and we’re going to set up an appointment.” Luke stays on the floor when Calum leaves, and he’s there when he comes back.

Calum tosses the orange pill bottle at Luke and gets a glass of water. “Take your meds right now and I’m going to call your psychiatrist.” Luke opens the pill bottle and grabs a pill, taking it with a sip of water. Luke watches Calum call and tries to get up from the floor. Calum comes over and helps him to the couch. “I’m on hold but it’s going to be okay.” 

“What if he finds me at my psychiatrists?” Luke lays on Calum’s lap and closes his eyes. 

“I’ll see if she can come here okay? But we might have to go there and if we do I’ll bring security so he doesn’t touch you.” He runs a hand through Luke’s hair to calm him down. “I’m sorry for yelling at you. Did you have an anxiety attack when I left?” Luke nods silently and Calum stops petting Luke’s hair. “I’m so sorry angel, this is hard on both of us.” 

Calum is on the phone for a few minutes, hanging up and calling Michael, Luke silent in his lap. “Can we come stay with you for a few days, we need a break from our apartment.” 

“Yea of course. Is this about Luke’s stalker?” 

“It might be, Luke’s been off of his meds for a month and I had no idea. Our apartment feels like a cave.” 

“Stay as long as you two want. Bring the dogs too,” Calum smiles and hangs up. He lays Luke’s head on the couch and goes to pack some bags. He wakes Luke up after they’re all packed up and guides him into their car. Duke and Petunia jump into the back of their car and Calum drives them over to Ashton and Michael’s. 

When Luke walks into the apartment Ashton wraps him up in a huge hug. Luke seems to collapse into it but Calum understands. They have this special bond as the youngest and oldest and it grew even more when they lived together over their hiatus before Luke and Calum started dating. Calum guides the dogs into the apartment while Luke and Ashton embrace in the doorway. Michael hugs Calum as hard as he can before relaxing and sitting down. Ashton leads Luke to his bedroom and the door closes. “Are you okay with Ashton taking Luke like that?” 

“Of course, Ashton is really good getting Luke out of his head.” Calum laughs as the two dogs jump up on the couch and into his lap. 

X0X

Staying at Ashton and Michael’s apartment is great for the two of them. A side of Luke comes out that Calum feels like he hasn’t seen in forever. He smiles and laughs and can walk around in the light without having an anxiety attack. Calum and Michael are walking down the street when someone bangs into Calum’s shoulder. He turns around and his eyes widen. It’s him, his cold eyes staring into Calum’s. “Watch where you’re going.” Just hearing his voice makes Calum lunge towards him, grabbing him by the lapels of his coat and slamming him up against the wall of the building. 

“Now listen to me, you stay away from me. You stay away from my boyfriend or I’m going to fucking  _ kill _ you. You leave us alone, stop taking pictures of us or I will kill you.” 

“Calum!” Michael pulls him away from the old man and he struggles. 

“See you later… Calum.” He slips away into the crowd and Michael finally lets go. Calum paces for a moment then punches the wall in anger. 

“Calum what the fuck?!” Michael grabs the Maori man’s hand and hisses at the bleeding knuckles.

“Don’t tell Luke, he’s finally been acting like himself again.” Michael nods at Calum’s weak whimper. “Come on let’s go put some ice on this.” 

X0X

The peace doesn’t last forever, they have to go home eventually. Luke shakes a little when they enter, Petunia darting off to go explore their house. Luke flips the lights on and takes a deep breath. “I think I can actually be in the house on my own now.” 

“Yea? Finally cleared your head from all that worry?”  Luke makes a small noise in the back of his throat and leans against Calum’s shoulder. 

“Most of it, just the usual anxiety left.” Calum kisses Luke’s forehead and smiles. 

“I’m proud of you, do you want the blinds open?” 

“No, I think we can work up to that though. The lights can stay on.” Calum smiles and guides Luke to their couch. The two men lay together peacefully on their couch, happy to be home. 

Calum leaves later that night, saying he’ll only be gone for an hour at most while he gets groceries. Luke sits with his song-writing notebook in his lap, blue pen between his fingers. He stares at a blank page intently, scribbling down some ideas. 

There’s a knock at the door and Luke sets his journal down. He slowly pads to the door, looking through the peephole. Luke reels back and grabs his phone. He’s here, he’s in the hallway, Luke doesn’t even know how he got into the building. Luke picks his shoes up, grabs his wallet and car keys. He runs quietly to Calum’s closet, closing the door quietly, dialing Calum’s number. “Calum,  _ Calum _ , he’s in the building, he’s right outside our door.” 

“Luke calm down. I’m coming back right now, where are you?” Luke takes a deep breath and wipes some stray tears away.

“I’m in the closet, ha. I’ll just stay here until you get back and… oh my god, the door just opened.” Luke whimpers and goes quiet. 

“Luke, Luke listen to me. Stay there, I’m on my way. I’m calling the police they’re going to be there really soon. Just stay super quiet and turn your phone on silent. I’ll be right there.” Luke goes quiet and then he ends the call. He watches the old man step into their bedroom through the slats in the closet door, Duke in his arms. There’s a knife in one of his hands and Petunia is whining from the hallway. Luke cups his hands over his mouth and silent tears slip down his face. 

The blond watches as his closet door opens and he takes clothes out of his closet. He lifts one of Luke’s shirts to his nose and takes a long inhale. Luke can hear the faint call of police sirens in the distance but he hears the door slam open. “I thought I told you I would fucking kill you if you came near us again.” Calum snarls, Luke backs up further into the closet. “Drop my dog you fucking bastard.” Luke whimpers audibly and his eyes widen as both men turn towards Calum’s closet. Duke leaps down and runs out of their room. Luke backs up as far as he can as the closet door swings open.

“Hello beautiful,” Luke feels tears fall down his cheeks as he stares at him with malice in his eyes. 

“Leave him alone you prick.” Calum grabs the man’s shoulder and spins him around, gasping when the blade of the knife slides into his stomach. The man pulls it out, blood staining Calum’s yellow shirt. He stumbles back, falling to the floor with a wheeze. 

“Calum!” Luke screams but he’s frozen in the closet, the knife in front of him keeping him in place. “Oh my god, oh my god,” Luke’s cries are drowned out by police officers swarming his apartment, guns drawn. Luke puts his hands up through heavy tears, barely able to see his stalker handcuffed through his tears. “Ca...Calum!” Luke fumbles forward and falls at Calum’s side. The whole world is a blur while he places his hands on Calum’s bleeding stomach, trying to hold pressure while hysterical cries escape his mouth. 

“Luke, Luke it’s okay baby,” Calum reaches his hands up and grabs his face. “It’s over, it’ll all be okay.” Luke shudders and cries, panicking when hands move him away from Calum. 

“No, Calum! Don’t take him away, don’t take him away!” Luke’s head goes light as he screams for Calum, struggling to breathe until his eyes roll back in his head. 

X0X

Luke wakes up in the hospital, oxygen mask on his face. “Calum, Calum?” 

“Shh, shh, it’s okay Luke, Calum is in a post-op room. We’re just in a private room right now. Michael is with Calum so he won’t be alone when he wakes up.” Luke sits up slowly, swinging his legs over the cot. “Do you want to go see him?” 

“Yes please,” Ashton presses a call button and a friendly nurse comes in. “Can I go see Calum please?” She helps Luke into wheelchair so he can travel. She wheels him to the elevator, Ashton right behind them. 

“Now he may still be sleeping, we had to put him under to sew his stomach lining back up.” Luke nods solemnly as the elevator doors open. He’s tapping his feet nervously as they go to Calum’s room. Michael looks up and smiles sadly at them, reaching for Ashton’s hand. 

Luke feels tears well up and reaches for his boyfriend. The nurse politely excuses herself and Luke grabs Calum’s hand. Luke lays his head on Calum’s bed and cries weakly. Ashton rubs his back as gently as he can and Michael joins in. The three of them stay like that until Calum wakes up with a groan. Luke startles and grips Calum’s hand as hard as he can. “Hey angel,” Luke starts crying again in relief, and Calum smiles sweetly. “Don’t cry angel, I’m alright. Oh Luke, you’re alright.” He wipes away a tear falling down Luke’s porcelain face. “Come on, get in bed with me.” Michael wheels Luke to the other side of the bed and helps the blond up into bed with Calum. “Hey baby, I love you so much.” Luke buries his face in Calum’s chest and cries his heart out. He holds onto Calum tightly, ending his sobbing with a few shuddering breaths and crying silently. Calum holds him almost just as tightly, keeping his boyfriend as close to him as possible. 

“I… I thought yo-you were gonna die!” Calum kisses Luke’s head gently and brings him closer, if that was even possible. 

“I’m not going anywhere baby, you’re stuck with me for a long time.” 

X0X

Calum and Luke move out of their apartment after Calum is discharged. They had too many bad memories there. They move to an apartment much closer to Ashton and Michael and a bit bigger than their last apartment. Luke made sure the layout was completely different. The trial goes smoothly, Luke almost cries a few times on the stand, especially when the black and white pictures of him and Calum are brought out as evidence. 

When the trial is over the two of them go on a long holiday to Venice. Calum does Luke on almost every surface of the apartment they rent. One night they land in bed, wrapped around each other in complete bliss. Calum thrusting in and out of Luke slowly and kissing him gently. Luke’s hands wrap around Calum’s dark locks, pulling lightly as they kiss. “Ugh, I love you, harder please.” Calum complies and grunts, thrusting into Luke quicker and nailing his prostate. Luke pants needily into Calum’s mouth, long legs splaying out as his body clenches around Calum. 

“I’m close, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Calum grabs Luke’s hips so he can jackrabbit into him before climaxing. He still thrusts lightly when his high is over, bringing Luke to his own high with a cry of his name. They both lay together, spent and smiling, petting each other’s hair in an overly fond way. “I told you everything would be alright.” 

Luke smiles and closes his eyes in peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought down below or leave kudos! You can also visit my Tumblr, lukey-lashton


End file.
